The present invention relates to a toilet seat lifting mechanism, and more particularly to a structurally simplified toilet seat lifting mechanism for assisting a patient or an aged person having weak leg supporting force in safely and conveniently sitting on and standing up from a toilet seat.
When a person becomes older, his or her physiological functions would degrade gradually. The aged bones and muscles would result in spongy bones and reduced bone and muscle supportability. That is why old people move slower than the youth and it is laborious to sit down and stand up.
Sitting down and standing up are two movements that necessarily occur when people go to the toilet. For old people who move slowly and patients who have injured legs, it is necessary to have an attendant to help them sit down and stand up in the course of using the toilet. However, this is a private behavior and involves dirty excretions. Most people would prefer to use the toilet alone without someone else standing beside him or her. The old men and/or the patients failing to do so would feel depressed, useless, or even lose the courage to live.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a structurally simplified toilet seat lifting mechanism that can be conveniently operated through power to gradually lift a toilet seat, so that a patient or an aged person sitting thereon could be moved into an upstanding position without the need of exerting too much strength at their legs. The toilet seat lifting mechanism of the present invention may also be driven to gradually lower the toilet seat from a forward inclined position to a horizontal position to assist the patient and the aged person in sitting onto the toilet seat in an effortless manner.
To achieve the above and other objects, the toilet seat lifting mechanism of the present invention mainly includes an upstanding base frame, a movable frame pivotally connected at a front end to a top front of the base frame, a toilet seat support pivotally connected at a rear edge to a rear end of the movable frame, and a toilet seat pivotally connected at a rear end to the rear edge of the toilet seat support to, horizontally position on a top of the toilet seat support. A lifter is mounted to one side of the base frame to gradually lift the rear end of the movable frame, so that the toilet seat support and the toilet seat are forward inclined to gradually move a user sitting on the toilet seat into an upstanding position.
The toilet seat lifting mechanism of the present invention also includes two sets of linkage symmetrically mounted to two inner sides of the base frame, such that when the lifter lifts the rear end of the movable frame, the two sets of linkage also slightly lift the front ends of the toilet seat support and the toilet seat supported thereon. This arrangement protects the patient or the aged person sitting on the toilet seat against sudden sliding downward when the toilet seat is moved from the horizontal position into the forward inclined position.